Small Town Murder
Small Town Murder is an American true crime/comedy podcast that covers murders that occurred in small American towns (with a few exceptions). Episodes began in January 2017. The following is a list of murder victims featured on the show. Non-applicable episodes are excluded. List Episodes 1–50 (2017) (incomplete) * #001 - A Quadruple Murder in Mississippi (19 Jan 2017): * #002 - A Kidnapping & Murder in Raynham, Massachusetts - Part 1 (26 Jan 2017): * #003 - A Kidnapping & Murder in Raynham, Massachusetts - Part 2 (2 Feb 2017): * #004 - Three Charred Bodies in Manistique, Michigan (9 Feb 2017): * #005 - A Murder For Greed in Eaton, Ohio (16 Feb 2017): * #006 - The Best & Brightest Murdered in Hawkins, Texas (23 Feb 2017): * #007 - A Young, Budding Serial Killer in St. Johns, Arizona (2 Mar 2017): * #008 - A Trail Of Ashes & Bodies in Otisco, New York (9 Mar 2017): * #009 - Jealously Turns Into Multiple Murders in Burlingame, Kansas (16 Mar 2017): * #010 - A British Tourist Murdered in Monticello, Florida (23 Mar 2017): * #011 - Murder & Worse in South Lake Tahoe, California - Part 1 (30 Mar 2017): * #012 - Murder & Worse in South Lake Tahoe, California - Part 2 (6 Apr 2017): * #013 - Murder Bubbling Under The Surface in Old Orchard Beach, Maine (13 Apr 2017): * #014 - One Drifter, Two Murders in Ovando, Montana (20 Apr 2017): * #015 - An Heiress & A Brutal Murder in Warrenton, Virginia (27 Apr 2017): * #016 - A House Of Horrors in Lino Lakes, Minnesota (4 May 2017): * #017 - Fame & Fortune From Serial Murder in Great Linford, U.K. (11 May 2017): * #018 - A Triple Murdering Con Man in Golden, Colorado (18 May 2017): * #019 - Two Deaths, One Unexpected Murderer in Eldorado, Illinois (25 May 2017): * #020 - Jealousy, Meth, Icepicks & Murder in Tonasket, Washington (1 Jun 2017): * #021 - A Sinister & Murderous Plot in Anniston, Alabama (8 Jun 2017): * #022 - A Deadly Massacre in Chimayo, New Mexico (15 Jun 2017): * #023 - A Nasty Pair Of Murders in Ocean Grove, New Jersey (22 Jun 2017): * #024 - Bad Decisions, Deadly Results in Eufaula, Oklahoma (29 Jun 2017): * #025 - A Killer Caught In A Questionable Way in Gander, Newfoundland, Canada (6 Jul 2017): * #026 - Two Murders, Two Murderers in Maynardville, Tennessee (13 Jul 2017): * #027 - Family Problems, Killer Solutions in East Lyme, Connecticut (20 Jul 2017): * #028 - A Messy Murder Plot in Kendrick, Idaho (27 Jul 2017): * #030 - A Killer So Clumsy in Kensett, Arkansas (10 Aug 2017): * #031 - A Monster More Than Once in Woodside, South Australia (17 Aug 2017): * #032 - Broken Bones & Brutal Murder in Baraboo, Wisconsin (24 Aug 2017): * #033 - A Basement Dwelling Predator in Collegeville, Pennsylvania (31 Aug 2017): * #034 - Death Threats Lead To Murder in Marydel, Maryland (7 Sep 2017): * #035 - Dr. Frankenstein Has Lost Control, in LaPorte, Indiana (13 Sep 2017): * #036 - The Man With Two Last Meals in Iowa, Louisiana (21 Sep 2017): * #037 - A Deviously Hypocritical Killer in Wolsey, South Dakota (28 Sep 2017): * #038 - The Recipe For A Butcher in Fleming-Neon, Kentucky (5 Oct 2017): * #039 - The Orbit Of A Killer in Epping, New Hampshire (12 Oct 2017): * #040 - Six Unthinkable Things in Norwalk, Iowa (19 Oct 2017): * #041 - Remorseless Horrors in Washington Terrace, Utah (26 Oct 2017) * #042 - Kitchen Table Murder in Burke, Vermont (2 Nov 2017) * #043 - The Definition Of Depravity in Scottsbluff, Nebraska (9 Nov 2017) * #044 - A Morning Time Slaughter in Kenton, Delaware (16 Nov 2017) * #045 - The Hottest Cold Case Around in Sitka, Alaska (23 Nov 2017): Scott Coville * #046 - Double Murder, Double Confession in Gatesville, North Carolina (30 Nov 2017): * #047 - Anger, Obsession, Revenge in Sun Valley, Nevada (7 Dec 2017): * #048 - Head, But No Shoulders in Cooperstown, North Dakota (14 Dec 2017): * #049 - Guilt Written In Blood in Canton, Missouri (21 Dec 2017): * #050 - An Unexpected Slaughter in Easley, South Carolina (28 Dec 2017): Episodes 51–99 (2018) (incomplete) * #051 - A Murderous Pact Unravels in Newport, Oregon (4 Jan 2018): * #052 - Meth, Marriage & Murder in Webster Springs, West Virginia (11 Jan 2018): * #053 - Tragedy At The Trailer Park in Wheatland, Wyoming (18 Jan 2018): * #054 - A Serial Slasher in Strathroy, Ontario, Canada (25 Jan 2018): * #055 - The Neighborhood Cannibal in South Kingstown, Rhode Island (1 Feb 2018): * #056 - An Especially Ruthless Killer in Haiku, Hawaii (8 Feb 2018): * #057 - Four Murders & A Getaway in Amherst, Virginia (15 Feb 2018): * #058 - "Serial Killer" Doesn't Even Describe It in Northampton, Massachusetts (21 Feb 2018): * #059 - A Picturesque Murder House in Raymond, Washington (28 Feb 2018): * #060 - A Triangle Of Tragedy in Phillips, Oklahoma (7 Mar 2018): * #061 - The Mannequin Murders in Elkridge, Maryland (15 Mar 2018): * #062 - When Stupid People Kill... in Three Points, Arizona (22 Mar 2018): * #063 - Team Murder Lunch in Edgewood, Kentucky (29 Mar 2018): * #064 - Dark Past, Scarier Present in Mineral Point, Wisconsin (5 Apr 2018): * #065 - Maybe A Serial Killer, Maybe A Liar in Sunbury, Pennsylvania (12 Apr 2018): * #066 - A Deadly Scam in Mooresville, Missouri (19 Apr 2018): * #067 - A Very Beloved & Dead Couple in Bellevue, Idaho (3 May 2018): * #068 - Too Many Dead Husbands in Gun Barrel City, Texas (7 May 2018): * #069 - Loneliness Is Better Than Murder in Waynesville, Ohio (16 May 2018): * #070 - Three Murders & A Strangling in Canyon Lake, California (23 May 2018): * #071 - An Extra Terrible Person in Kittery, Maine (30 May 2018): * #072 - Plans Of Torture in Canistota, South Dakota (6 Jun 2018): * #073 - I Think I'll Read It Again in Irvington, Alabama (20 Jun 2018): * #074 - The Imperfect Storm in Rulo, Nebraska (27 Jun 2018): * #075 - Not Much Of A Plan in Warren, Rhode Island (6 Jul 2018): * #076 - Don't Wear Overalls To Court in Cincinnati, Arkansas (11 Jul 2018): * #077 - Tortured To Elvis in Gretna, Louisiana (18 Jul 2018): * #078 - A Blaze Of Glory in Redding, Connecticut (25 Jul 2018): * #079 - Maybe Satan Did It in Dayton, Nevada (2 Aug 2018): * #080 - Sex, Lies & Duct Tape in Villa Park, Illinois (9 Aug 2018): * #081 - Begging For Death in James Island, South Carolina (15 Aug 2018): * #082 - Sick, Twisted & Extra Stupid in Flora Vista, New Mexico (23 Aug 2018): * #083 - Affairs & Stabbings Of The Heart in Essex, Vermont (29 Aug 2018): * #084 - Sadistic Isn't Sexually Transmitted in Red Wing, Minnesota (5 Sep 2018): * #085 - Lust, Unexplained Wounds & Weak Excuses in Gainesboro, Tennessee (13 Sep 2018): * #086 - The Problem Here Is... in Stanford, Montana (20 Sep 2018): * #087 - A Bloody Mess in Nitro, West Virginia (26 Sep 2018): * #088 - A Chance Encounter in Webster Township, Michigan (4 Oct 2018): * #089 - Pollinations & Decapitations in Cave Junction, Oregon (11 Oct 2018): * #090 - A Closet Full Of Murder in Brentwood, Tennessee (18 Oct 2018): * #091 - A Progression Of Awful Things in Kiowa, Colorado (25 Oct 2018): * #092 - The Couple That Kills Together... Blames Each Other in Williamson, Arizona (31 Oct 2018): * #093 - Perverted, Depraved & Mom Approved in Middle Township, New Jersey (8 Nov 2018): * #094 - Going For His Murder Badge in Petal, Mississippi (15 Nov 2018): * #095 - Yes, No, I Don't Know... in Oskaloosa, Kansas (5 Dec 2018): * #096 - The Dismount Is The Problem... in Sheridan, Wyoming (7 Dec 2018): * #097 - Overwhelming Evidence Of Overkill in Belmont, New Hampshire (13 Dec 2018): * #098 - Cold Blooded, Not Blue Blooded in Peru, Indiana (19 Dec 2018): * #099 - The Coroner's Waiting Room in McIntosh, Florida (27 Dec 2018): Episodes 100–151 (2019) (incomplete) * #100 - Is There A "Killer Gene"? in Dewey, Oklahoma (3 Jan 2019): * #101 - First Degree Stupid in Amityville, New York (10 Jan 2019): * #102 - A Troubled & Troubling Past in Red Springs, North Carolina (17 Jan 2019): * #103 - It's Always The Quiet Ones in Bonaparte, Iowa (24 Jan 2019): * #104 - The Trees Tell You To Murder in Dallas, Oregon (31 Jan 2019): * #105 - Charles Manson Without The LSD in Bloomingdale, Illinois (7 Feb 2019): * #106 - Not Regulation Behavior in Burlingame, California - Part 1 (14 Feb 2019): * #107 - Not Regulation Behavior in Burlingame, California - Part 2 (21 Feb 2019): * #108 - Love Triangle Plus Two in Logan, Ohio (28 Feb 2019): * #109 - A Grim & Deadly Plot in Bonne Terre, Missouri (7 Mar 2019): * #110 - A Tangled Tree Of Disaster in Bridgeville, Delaware (14 Mar 2019): * #111 - Two Sides Of One Story in Eatonton, Georgia (21 Mar 2019): * #112 - Hitchhiking Was Never Safe in Dunbar, West Virginia (28 Mar 2019): * #113 - Just Being Myself in Clearview, Washington (4 Apr 2019): * #114 - Hot For Teacher in Crandon, Wisconsin (11 Apr 2019): * #115 - A Game Of Pray, Marry, Kill in Lititz, Pennsylvania (18 Apr 2019): * #116 - A Vampire Pyramid Scheme in Marshfield, Massachusetts (25 Apr 2019): ''Carmen Lopez'' * #117 - Sexier Than Coal in Jasper, Alabama (2 May 2019): ''Randy McCullar'' * #118 - A Strange Fun in Lake Havasu City, Arizona (9 May 2019): ''Carlos Cruz Ramos and Kevin Swaney'' * #119 - It's About The Opportunities in Whitley City, Kentucky (16 May 2019): * #120 - Guns, Explosives & A Lion in Duchesne, Utah (23 May 2019): * #121 - A Trailer Too Close in Magnolia, Texas (30 May 2019): * #122 - An Irresistible Force in Garden City, Idaho (6 Jun 2019): * #123 - Bees, Syrup & Leeches in White Earth, Minnesota (13 Jun 2019): * #124 - Saving It For Later in Townville, South Carolina (20 Jun 2019): * #125 - The Shining, But More Quaint in Newry, Maine (27 Jun 2019): * #126 - PCP, Sadness, Or Crazy in Houma, Louisiana (4 Jul 2019): * #127 - Menage a Nope in St Johnsbury, Vermont (11 Jul 2019): * #128 - Follow That Blood Trail... in Guide Rock, Nebraska (18 Jul 2019): * #129 - A Bloody Surprise in Guilford, Connecticut (25 Jul 2019): * #130 - I Killed The Devil... You're Welcome in Jackson, Michigan (1 Aug 2019): * #131 - A Killer So Innocent in Winnemucca, Nevada (8 Aug 2019): * #132 - Why Let One Live? in Weisenberg, Pennsylvania (15 Aug 2019): * #133 - What's That In Your Pocket? in Mount Ida, Arkansas (22 Aug 2019): * #134 - Some People Just Don't Mix in Byers, Colorado (29 Aug 2019): * #135 - A Sun Powered Killer in Edinburg, Virginia (5 Sep 2019): * #136 - Unearthing Some Secrets in Eunice, New Mexico (12 Sep 2019): ''Stella Motes'' * #137 - A Murder Not-So-Mystery Weekend in St. Michaels, Maryland (19 Sep 2019): Stephen Hricko * #138 - The Cookie Monster in Walnut, Mississippi (26 Sep 2019): ''Kristy Ray'' * #139 - The Murder Portal Is Open in Little Compton, Rhode Island (3 Oct 2019): ''Angela Spence-Shaw'' * #140 - When Death Is Too Easy in Troy, Illinois (10 Oct 2019): ''Roy Pendleton'' * #141 - The Bart & Milhouse Ritual Killing in Springfield, Oregon (17 Oct 2019): ''Melissa Meyer'' * #142 - Where Is The Head?? in Dickson, Tennessee (24 Oct 2019): ''Virginia Jackson'' * #143 - A Scary Story On A Quiet Street in Pitman, New Jersey (31 Oct 2019): ''Alice and Bruce Sharp'' * #144 - One In A Ditch & One In A Bed in Forest City, Iowa (7 Nov 2019): ''Jennifer and Robb Johnson'' * #145 - Killing, Cover Up & A LOT of Sex Toys in Fremont, New Hampshire (14 Nov 2019): ''Joanna Kozak'' * #146 - A Strangle Here, A Strangle There in Hutchinson, Kansas (21 Nov 2019): ''Rachel Parks'' * #147 - That's Not Junk In That Trunk in Ocean Township, New Jersey (28 Nov 2019): ''Stephen Moore'' * #148 - A Deadly Recipe in Alturas, Florida (5 Dec 2019): ''Peggy Carr'' * #149 - Brutality, Karma & Cold-blooded Stupid in Stillwater, New York (12 Dec 2019): ''Ruth Witter'' * #150 - A Betrayal Of Hearts & Knives in Rome, Georgia (19 Dec 2019): ''Thad Reynolds'' * #151 - The Panhandle Samurai in Vincennes, Indiana (26 Dec 2019): Allison Rinsch Episodes 152–present (2020) * #152 - Taming The Beast in Shelton, Washington (2 Jan 2020): ''Marie Cameron'' * #153 - That Can't Be An Accident in Brookfield Township, Ohio (9 Jan 2020): Tami Engstrom * #154 - A Bloody Puzzle With Missing Pieces in Bartlesville, Oklahoma (16 Jan 2020): Sandra Allen * #155 - Two Bodies & One Big Coincidence in Raeford, North Carolina (23 Jan 2020): ''Karen Puryear'' and ''Teresa Puryear'' * #156 - Lies Can Be Deadly in Salem, Massachusetts (30 Jan 2020): Martha Brailsford * #157 - Every Step You Take... in Jefferson, Wisconsin (6 Feb 2020): ''Ruben Borchardt'' * #158 - A Hollow Full Of Murder in Tiline, Kentucky (13 Feb 2020): ''Sharon Ray'' Category:Podcasts Category:Incomplete lists